


Good Bye To The Circus

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt green.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Bye To The Circus

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Inspiration credit goes to the Aqua song by the same name. Can you find the lyrics [here](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/aqua/goodbyetothecircus.html).

Trowa slid his battered green duffel off his shoulder and set it carefully in the back of his jeep. It rested next to a taped cardboard box, a suit bag, and a gaily wrapped package with his and Quatre's names written on it in Cathy's curly hand. He had strict orders not to open it until he and Quatre were together and Trowa knew better than to disobey his sister's orders. Somehow she always knew when he did and today of all days he didn't want her to think badly of him.

Leaving the circus had been a hard decision to make, one he had struggled with for months before finally making his choice. He loved preforming and spending time with Cathy, but he loved Quatre too. He had never asked Trowa to stay even though saying good bye had been getting harder and harder for both of them. The last time he'd stood and watched Quatre's shuttle take off it was like he was being pulled apart. Vid calls, emails, and visits were no longer enough to sustain him. He ached, not just physically but to the depths of his soul, to feel the solidness of Quatre next to him when he closed his eyes at night and to wake up knowing he didn't ever have to leave.

Keys in hand Trowa stood next to the open door of the jeep and studied the battered metal trailer where he had lived since the end of the first eve war. Even though he was leaving it hard to think of it as anything other than the home it had always been. In some way it always would be. The screen door banged open and Cathy launched herself down the steps catching Trowa in a fierce hug that strained the integrity of his rib cage. “You'll write and call?” Her voice was muffled by the soft cotton of his t shirt, but he could still hear her clearly.

“Yes.”

“And come to see the show every time you can?” Trowa started to reply but she cut him off as she hurried on. “And visit. I'll come to see you during the off season like we talked about.”

“Yes and yes.” Trowa tightened his hold feeling the sobs she was holding back and rested his cheek on her head. Closing his eyes he memorized the way she smelled and feel of her in his arms. Hesitantly he pulled back a little and smiled. “You could come with me. Quatre wouldn't mind.”

Brushing angrily at the tears now flowing freely down her cheeks she shook her head. “No, I belong here.” She smiled, a little ragged around the edges, but with genuine humor. “Besides, no one wants their sister to tag along when they move in with their boyfriend.”

“I do.” Trowa touched his forehead to hers, not letting her eyes slip from his so that she could see the sincerity in them. With the pad of his thumb Trowa gently wiped the tears from her face. “Anywhere I am there will always be a place for you.”

Cathy smiled again, softer this time. “The same goes for you little brother.” She hugged him again tightly before slowly pulling back. “You'd better be going. If you're late Quatre will worry and you don't want that.”

Trowa nodded then pulled her close again holding her to him as tightly as she had held him before. “Quatre and I have our whole lives to spend together. He can wait for a few more minutes.”


End file.
